Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode Inside the Black Cauldron
MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH! The Black Cauldron-1985-Disney The Prince of Egypt-1998-Dream Works WARNING: These are the two villains I'm not totally familiar with, so it may seem a bit OOC, but I'll try my best! EGYPT-RAMSES' PALACE-2:49 PM The entrance of the Palace of the pharaoh opens wide as two figures are seen, one tall and skinny, one short and fat, each one hanging on to the arm of a small green monster. The two men toss the monster out. "But-but please! The Horned King would-" "How dare you insult Pharaoh Ramses like this?" "Away with you!" The green creature, simply known as the Creeper, returned to his abode, a castle owned by the Horned King. He steps up numerous stairs until he arrives in the mighty ruler's throne room. The Horned King sat upon his large throne. "Ah, Creeper! Did you gain some of the Pharaoh's slaves, as I asked?" he gripped his glass of wine in his long, skinny, arm. "Well, um, not exactly…" "What?" ''The Horned King scowled as he crushed the wine glass in his grip, as the red liquid spilled all over the floor. He got up from his throne and clutched the Creeper around his neck. "P-Please, master, I tried but they just slammed the door in my face!" The furious king held Creeper up to his face, "I'm marching over there myself, and if I don't gain a single worker, ''heads will roll!" EGYPT-RAMSES' THRONE ROOM-7:55 PM Ramses' high priests, Hotep and Huy stepped into the Throne room. Hotep spoke, "Pharaoh, you have a visitor." Ramses rubbed his temples; he had a beating head ache from his rather aggravating encounter with the Creeper. "I thought I told you no more visitors!" "This guy seems to mean business!" With a loud groan, and a gesture of the hand, the Horned King entered the Throne Room. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Horned King. And I come to-" "I haven't time for such foolishness. State your business." "I was interested in a trade…" he pulled a few gold coins from his purple robes. "Some gold, for a small fraction of your slaves." "Agh, not this again! Away with him!" "What? You dare defy me?" A pair of guards appeared, but the King simply pushed them off of him. "Who do you think you are? I am the Master of the Black Cauldron! I can use it to crush and your pyramids in an instant!" "I'll take that as a challenge!" "You want to go to war with the Horned King? You won't come close to standing a chance!" "Now you mock me? I will see your head on the end of my sword for this!" "We'll see, you will see…" The Horned King left the room, without another word. Ramses stood from his throne. "Ready the armies, immediately!" Huy argued, "Sir, isn't this a little rash?" "I will not be the weak link! Now do as I say and ready the armies!" UNCHARTHED EUROPE-THE HORNED KING'S PALACE-1:02 AM "Sire, how do you intend to battle with the armies of Egypt?" "With a little surprise I've been saving…" The Horned King pulls a large grey sheet off of a small podium, revealing his trump card, the Black Cauldron. The armies of Egypt in their chariots ride on with their weapons, approaching the castle; however, suddenly, not a few feet away from Ramses' face, a spiral of pure fire came down onto the ground! Sweat dripped down Ramses' face, as the pure heat engulfed him. This was the power of the Black Cauldron. However, a few soldiers, along with Ramses himself, managed to pick themselves up and march on. "Ah! Sire they are still alive!" "I know what I must do, just watch." The Horned King made a few hand gestures, as the cauldron glowed red. The Creeper tugged on the King's arm. "Come on sir, we can get a better view upstairs! The Horned King and the Creeper watched as a huge hole literally opened up in the sky, as oceans of water fell down, and swallowed the armies of Egypt. Ramses witnessed his army fall. The water came closer to him. "N-No…no, this can't be happening!" Ramses held out his arms and closed his eyes, as the water clutched him, and tossed him onto a nearby, large, very sharp rock. Ramses tried to pick himself up; however, he coughed, and collapsed, dead. The Horned King watched in pure, sadistic delight. "This is what happens when you disobey the Horned King. Remember that, for your own sake." NUKE YORK-MOK'S LAB-1:34 ARE Mok pressed a button on his monitor as the screen shut off. The fight was overwhelming, indeed. It left him pondering, as he got up and walked toward the door, that is, until, Zip intrudes. "Hey, boss! What ya doin'?" "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Zip." Mok travels over to his super computer and dialed in a small password. A large grid with the faces of numerous villains appeared. "Who are they, boss?" "Our adversaries." "Hmmm…that one looks like trouble, boss!" Zip pointed at the picture of a man wearing a top hat and had Voodoo dolls in the background of his photo. "Facilier? He can't be much of a threat…" Mok re-assured his simple minded minion. Then he began to murmur to himself. "…could he?" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Events